Maid Outfit
Maid Outfit and Cat Ears.png|The Maid Outfit in EBF4. EBF5 Maid Outfit and Cat Ears.png|''EBF5'' version. The Maid Outfit is a female armor in . Its hat counterpart are the Cat Ears. Description The Maid Outfit is a black dress with white trim around the edges. The sleeves are white with lace-trimmed black cuffs around the upper arm, and a white apron is wrapped around the waist. It also includes a set of black boots with silver buckles. Anna's version of the outfit has a heart-shaped piece of black cloth over her chest. In EBF5 the sleeves are now black, and if Natalie wears the Maid Outfit and the Cat Ears at the same time, she gets a cat-shaped opening showing her cleavage. In addition to providing decent boosts to and , the Maid Outfit raises the wearer's , , and resistances to and (up to an immunity to both elements). It may cast Cleanse between turns on a random player, healing all of their status ailments and stat debuffs. Its stat bonuses remained mostly the same, though it lost some Attack in exchange for also boosting ; its elemental resistances were reduced to only 50% at max level, and it also got an additional resistance. It no longer casts Cleanse between turns, now instead increasing the effect of both healing/buffing items and thrown items. Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically on the first factory screen, in a chest accessible after you beat the eight-wave foe rush with foes from the Waste Disposal Plant. The Hammer is required to get this far. |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long100 |item21 = Muffin |item21number = 4 |item31 = Muffin |item31number = 6 |item32 = Cupcake |item32number = 2 |item33 = Milk |item33number = 3 |item41 = Cupcake |item41number = 8 |item42 = Coffee |item42number = 6 |item43 = Sundae |item43number = 3 |item51 = Sundae |item51number = 8 |item52 = Coffee |item52number = 12 |item53 = Watermelon |item53number = 12}} Found inside a chest that drops after defeating TREAGURE in the 90 Medals Room of the Grand Galery. Prior to the v2 update, it was found inside a chest in Deathly Hollows by Telperion, the chest was on the right side and didn't require to defeat Telperion to obtain. * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 0%5% |lvl3ATK = 5%10% |lvl4ATK = 5%15% |lvl5ATK = 10%20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl3MAG = 5%0% |lvl4MAG = 5%0% |lvl5MAG = 10%0% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |item21 = Cupcake |item21number = 1 |item31 = Coffee |item31number = 1 |item41 = Coffee |item41number = 2 |item42 = Hamburger |item42number = 2 |item51 = Coffee |item51number = 10 |item52 = Hamburger |item52number = 5 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna